Pecado Mora Ao Lado
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha são filhos de inimigos e por causa disso cometem um pecado.Pq sera q eles deveriam ser inimigos?E q pecado sera esse?Leia a fic e descubra.Fic anti Kikyou.INUKAG MIRSAN KOUAYA E QUEM SABE SESKIK
1. Chapter 1

**Gente,como não me apresentei em nenhuma das minhas outras fic vou fazer isso agora!Meu nome é Larissa,mais gosto que me chamem de:Lika,Lika Higurashi,Lah,Lah Higurashi,Lari**

**Ou de Sakura!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Pecado Mora Ao Lado**_

Kagome é hanyou,filha do mestre dos Gatos de Fogo(N/A:pra quem não viu os episódios eu nem vou falar quem eh),o taiyoukai Oyakata,e de uma princesa humana,chamada Ruby Moon(N/A: não,gente...eu não imitei Sakura Card Captors,só um pouco,hahahahahahahaha...ops).Inuyasha,é filho de um taiyoukai chamado Inu no Taishou(N/A:que novidade...ops...eu tenho que aprender a parar com esses comentários ridiulos e fora-de-hora)

E de uma princesa(N/A:também?ops foi mal!)chamada Izayoi.

Muito tempo depois

Inu:Kagome,a-ai s-shiteru(N/A:q jeito de se começar uma fic neh?)

Kag:eu também Inuyasha! Ai shiteru!

Inu:Kagome...vc...

Mir:ahá!

Inu:hã?

Kag:esqueça eles e continue,por favor...

Inu:errrrrrrr...

Kag:POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR!-Kagome chegara bem perto do rosto de Inuyasha,o que o deixara corado-

Inu:OK

Kag:Domo Arigatou!

Inu:-corado-você quer n-namo-namo-namorar comigo?

Kag:querer,eu quero,mas não posso...

Inu:pq?


	2. Exclarecimentos

**Gente consertei o resumo! Agora ta certo! Inuyasha e kagome não deveriam ser inimigos... Eles são filhos de inimigos!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Pecado Mora Ao Lado**_

Kag:pq eu sou filha d-de O-Oyakata...

Myuga:Oyakata?Aquele taiyoukai que se apaixonou por uma princesa humana? O mestre dos gatos de fogo?

Kag:hum rum...

Myuga:não pode ser!

Kag:mas é!

Myouga:então você...vc...

Kag:-jah prevendo o q o Myuga ia falar-hai! Eu sou uma hanyou!

Inu:mas afinal quem é Oyakata?

Kag:é o meu pai! Ele foi morto numa batalha com seu pai! Pelo menos é o que acho...

Inu:meu pai? Mas... como?

Myuga:pelo que vi os dois morrerram.

Kag:o que você quer dizer com isso?

Inu:tb não entendo... Explique Myuga!

Myuga:OK! Quando o Oyakata e o Inu no Taishou lutaram os dois morrerram por causa dos ferimentos que a batalha causou!

Kag:mas quanto tempo durou a luta?

Myuga:bem...

Inu:isso nem eu sei...

Myuga:durou 900 anos... Kagome,você deve ter visto umada guerra...

Inu:como eu!

Kag:eu vi! Vi a morte dos nossos pais!

Mir:que tal nós voltarmos ao assunto anterior?

San:é msm! Kagome eu acho que vc podia acabar com esse inimizade! Aceita o pedido do Inuyasha!(N/A:finalmente ela falou alguma coisa!Ops...gomen gente!)

Kag:eu não posso negar que quero aceitar...

Shi:"nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso"ACEITA ENTÃO KAGOME!

Kag:só se o Inuyasha perguntar de novo!

Inu:nhaaaaa...não!

Kag:então ta...vou ver se o Kouga ainda gosta de mim...

Inu:NÃO! Tá bem! Tá bem! Você vence! Eu pergunto de novo!

Kag:então o que você ta esperando?

Inu:v-v-você q-q-quer n-n-namorar c-c-comigo?

Kag:agora ta melhor! Não...

Inu:não?

Kag:não tenha duvidas que eu quero ser sua namorada!

Dizendo isso,Inuyasha e Kagome vão se aproximando e fechando os olhos quando sentem a respiração um do outro e se beijam. Um beijo suave. Iam aprofundar o beijo quando...

Kou:Kagome? Mas... mas... o que é isso?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Demorei com esse capítulo né?Não vai dar para responder as reviwens pq eu to sem tempo...Mas obrigada a todos que comentaram(mk-chan160,Sango-Web e CrisSakura)e tb a minha colega Mari-Chan e a minha irmãzinha Talita por terem aprovado minha fic.E por todos que não me mataram por causa do 1° capítulo.**


	3. Veneno

**Espero que gostem desse cap!(N/a:teve mta gente q naum gostou mto da fic...axou ela confusa e coisa tal...isso me deixa mto triste viu? Se você qr falar mal de mim q fale pelas costas q pelo menos eu naum ouço¬¬)!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Pecado Mora Ao Lado**_

Kag:KOUGA?

Kou:CARA DE CACHORRO! A KAGOME É MINHA MULHER!COMO VOCÊ PODE TOCAR NELA?

Hak:Ginta o q houve com o Kouga?

Gin:o Inuyasha!

Hak:o q ele fez?

Gin:ele e a Kagome!

Hak:dá pra falar logo?

Gin:OK! O Inuyasha e a Kagome! Eles estavão se beijando!

Hak:como é?

San:na verdade,eles começaram a namorar agora...

Hak/Gin:E O KOUGA?ELE TÁ SABENDO?

Mir:se o Kouga soubesse você axa q ele jah naum teria atacado o Inuyasha?

Gin:eh msm...

Kag:Kouga IIE!

Inu:Kagome...fuja!

Kag:iie se você for se machucar,eu qro me machucar tb! Iie qro te deixar sozinho nunca!-abraça o Inuyasha-EU QUERO ESTAR AO SEU LADO ATÉ A MINHA MORTE!(N/a:que frase de efeito)

Inu:Kagome...

Desconhecido:então foi você Inuyasha! Você q mudou o coração da Kagome!

Inu:como assim? Quem é você?

Desconhecido:meu nome é Spinel...

Kag:"nani?"-pensa a garota, assustada-SPINEL! SEU BAKA! COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI?

Inu:quem eh Spinel,Kagome?

Spi:a K-Chan não contou nada a vocês?

Kou/Inu:K-CHAN?

Kag:SPINEL!VC SABE MTO BEM QUE NÃO O DIREITO DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

Spi:nee-chan,nee-chan,qndo você vai aprender?

Kag:-explodindo de raiva-EU NÃO TENHO IRMÃO, NUNCA TIVE E NUNCA VOU TER!

Spi:gomen ne nee-chan!-joga um pó em Kagome e a faz desmaiar-

Inu:Kagome! Pq fez isso seu baka?

Spi:pq se eu deixasse ela acordada,Kagome ia me matar,como tentou fazer uma vez!

Inu:nani? Kagome nunca matou ninguém!

Spi:pq você mudou o coração dela! Kagome jah matou vilarejos e vilarejos! Ela era uma verdadeira dama da morte!

Tal palavra choca os outros, principalmente Inuyasha.Nesse instante aparece Kikyou e envenena Kagome.Inuyasha e todos os outros percebem.

Inuyasha:KAGOME!

**Oieeee!Td bm?Eu sei...eu sei...tava meiu ocupada com os deveres, as provas, recuperações T-T sim...antes que perguntem fikei em 2 materias T-T Matemática e Arte(de novu T-T)!Mais eh a vida...entaum ca estou eupelo menus apareci ¬¬""""""""" Bom...antes que me matem, eu vo induuu**

**Kissus e Ja Matta Ne!**


End file.
